1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for guiding the swing of a golf club and, more specifically, to a device for teaching a golfer the proper swing path and plane in which to swing a golf club and the proper weight shift during the swing while maintaining the proper bodily position throughout the swing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of devices for aiding the swing of a golfer have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,567,530; 3,583,707; 5,026,065; 5,330,192 and 5,429,367 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
A device for exercising and training a person to make proper swings and strokes in playing golf The device includes a circular track, a slide upon the track and a swiveled ring carried by the slide. A golf club is received by the ring. When the golf club is swung by a golfer, the club, ring and slide are caused to move around the track causing the golfer to move in the proper manner during the swing.
A golf training device having a circular track loop along which a golf club is swung and which is adjustable in height and angle to a trainee and his club. The loop is supported on vertically adjustable stanchions provided at the ends of a semicircular base member. Diametrically opposed stop collars on the loop are pivotally secured to the upper ends of the stanchions. Slotted adjustable plates are bolted to the stanchions and pivotally secured to the loop.
A golf training apparatus has a frame and a golf club swing guide attached to the frame for guiding a person's swing of a golf club. A simplified guide adjustment system allows for basic telescoping frame members to be used in the adjustment of the position of the first golf club swing guide as to both height and tilt of the guide. The frame and swing guides are made of a PVC (or polyethylene) pipe. Adjustments are made by telescoping the frame members and swing guide support members to the desired position and locking them in place. The frame has a single pair of vertical frame members attached to the base and open at the base for inserting over a pair of ground anchor posts to prevent movement of the golf training apparatus during practice swings because of its lightweight.
A golf trainer has a continuous hoop formed by curved angle iron circular segments which are interconnected with short angle iron connector segments. The major segments have forward-extending flanges which, when joined together, form one continuous forward edge. A plastic wear strip with a U shape is pressed over the continuous edge of the joined flanges to form a continuous plastic wear strip for guiding the shaft of a golf club. The hoop has four lugs which extend rearward, joining two anchor adjustments. A base rod has U-shaped feet formed at front and rear ends. A front end which terminates upwardly in a front loop is connected to a lower lug. A rear end of the base rod extends upwardly to a rear loop. A lower adjustment rod has a lower loop which connects to the rear loop. An upper adjustment rod has an upper loop which connects to an upper lug. Sliders connected to an upper end of the lower adjustment rod receive a lower end of the upper adjustment rod. A bolt with a hand knob is threaded into one of the sliders to secure the slider in a fixed position to the upper rod. The front loops hold the bottom of the hoop above the ground, and the adjustment rods fix the angle of the hoop. A golfer grooves his swing by standing in the hoop and guiding a heel area of his club shaft along the plastic wear strip at the front of the hoop.
A golf trainer has a continuous hoop formed by curved angle iron or PVC extruded circular segments which are interconnected with short angle iron or steel connector segments. The major segments have forward-extending flanges which, when joined together, form one continuous forward edge. A plastic wear strip with a U shape is pressed over the continuous edge of the joined flanges to form a continuous plastic wear strip for guiding the shaft of a golf club. The hoop has removable lugs which extend rearward, joining two anchor adjustments. A base rod has U-shaped feet formed at front and rear ends. A front end which terminates upwardly in a front loop is connected to a lower lug. A rear end of the base rod extends upwardly to a rear loop. A lower adjustment rod has a lower loop which connects to the rear loop. An upper adjustment rod has an upper loop which connects to an upper lug. Sliders connected to an upper end of the lower adjustment rod receive a lower end of the upper adjustment rod. A bolt with a hand knob is threaded into one of the sliders to secure the slider in a fixed position to the upper rod. The front loops hold the bottom of the hoop above the ground, and the adjustment rods fix the angle of the hoop. A golfer grooves his swing by standing in the hoop and guiding a heel area of his club shaft along the plastic wear strip at the front of the hoop.